Many different forms of artificial, ornamental trees have heretofore been proposed. Exemplary of such various forms are found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,764,540, U.S. Pat. No. 3,210,232, U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,601 and Des 200,455. All of these forms except for the form disclosed in the last mentioned patent, utilize a center trunk or pedestal to hold the ornamental tree upright. As can be appreciated, such a support is not especially sturdy and thus has a tendency to tip over. The tree disclosed in Des 200,455, while it does not utilize a central trunk for support, does disclose only half a tree which is only to be viewed from one side. It should also be pointed out that the various ornamental tree forms shown in the above-mentioned patents are rather complex in structure, requiring many pieces and thus do not readily lend themselves to economic construction--the more pieces in the tree, the more fabrication time required for the tree.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide an ornamental tree which is sturdy and is designed so that tipping over of the tree is essentially avoided. It is a further object of this invention to provide a tree which is of simple construction whereby the highest fabrication efficiency is possible.